


the long war

by Rangerfan58



Series: young officer [2]
Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

Well everyone was getting ready for a very long war that had yet to be officially declared. DS9 was still the main staging point for the fleet but at the same time the base that Jewel and the group there had freed was also important as they were a back up base plus it also let them communicate with what was left of Starfleet and the Federation on Earth.

"hey Admiral it looks like the Romulans are getting ready for something but I don't think it's war"

"keep an eye on it Commander who knows something might turn up"

"will do sir but I can't make any guarantees"

"I know just do your best and if need be trade shifts"

"understood"

meanwhile on DS9 they got a bit of a surprise

"sir the wormhole is active again"

"on screen"

they see about a dozen Dominion ships come through and all of them headed straight towards them and then they were hailed

"Captain Sisko I was wondering if we could offer our assistance"

"assistance? I don't understand"

"it's simple if your president approves I would like an official treaty with Starfleet that allows us to come and aid you in this war"

"that will take some time for now though since I am in command of this station I am allowing you to stay here to help out until I hear anything either way"

"thank you we will stay on board our ships so that there are no unnecessary attacks on either side"

"thank you"

well days later they got a confirmed treaty with the Dominion that allowed them to help out in the war basically the Dominion could now be in Federation space without being at risk plus if they were with any Federation vessels and there was an attack they could partake in the battle with no repercussions

"well looks like things are starting to look up"

"yes now if only the Romulans would declare war already I'm getting tired of this waiting"

as it turned out they didn't have to wait long after the treaty was signed because days after the treaty was signed by both sides the Romulans declared official war on the Federation and any other people who decided to side with them. Since the Cardassians had already learned their lesson the hard way about fighting Starfleet they sided with the Federation almost immediately the only thing that had stopped them was making sure that they could send a few ships over before things really went downhill while they reinforced their planet and made sure that they could send more troops to DS9 at a later date.

"hey Admiral DS9 was wondering if you and your crew could get over there ASAP"

"will do Ensign, Captain you're in charge while I'm gone"

"but of course"

and so they go to DS9 and start planning a long hard war.

A few months later Jewel and her crew were getting ready for a simple drill when the alarm went off

"check that alarm guys we may have to cancel training in order to fight"

"on it Admiral"

it turned out to be two Romulan warbirds just patrolling the area

"see if we can't tag them without noticing we may need to find their base at a later date"

"sorry Admiral but while we can fight them cloaked we can't bug them in anyway without giving ourselves away to them"

she does a mini growl of frustration at that "blast it and I was counting on being able to do that fine find some other way of figuring out their base we may need to get rid of it"

"already working on it sir"

"good meanwhile I'll be in my ready room should I be needed"

"understood Admiral"

once she leaves the others just start talking

"geeze what's with the Romulans anyways why would they want to declare war on us?"

"no one really knows all we know is that war has been declared and as such we need to be ready for it"

"you know I'm tired of this waiting game Captain I mean they've officially declared war but nothings really happened since"

"well war is a bit tricky especially now a days now you can declare war and nothing can happen for years before the first shot is fired"

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"you're right it doesn't now than didn't the admiral give us an order?"

and so they go back to work unknown to them the first shot would be fired sooner than they thought it would and not where they thought either. The Federation thought the first shot would be fired on Vulcan since they are part of each other albeit very distantly but still descended from each other but instead the first shot would be fired on Earth during a meeting to see how things were at the moment what with everyone on alert for the war to officially begin. On Earth a few weeks later


	2. Chapter 2

"so the supplies are doing good so far?"

"yes however everyone is itching for battle the only crew that's not going stir crazy is Jewel's but that's because of their training method"

"well it is a good method all things considered"

"yes it is"

suddenly one of the Vulcan dignitaries brought out a weapon

"for the Romulan Empire"

he shot the president of the United Federation of Planets and then teleported out of the place while there was chaos but what they weren't planning on was what the Dominion delegate did

"Delnok follow the Vulcan vessel now"

"but Captain they're our allies"

"correction Delnok they're Romulans who have stolen a Vulcan ship to get to the conference"

"than consider it done Captain victory is life"

"victory is life"

and with that the Dominion ship left with the Captain still on Earth to help things get back under control

"thank you Captain we do need someone to follow that vessel"

"how's the president?"

"not good we're trying to stabilize him now so that he can be taken to the medical center"

unfortunately the damage from the blast was too severe and the President died early the next day

"OK I think the Romulans have officially declared war with what they did yesterday"

"yes they did and I have a feeling everyone will be glad that it's finally started"

"my people still have yet to capture the Vulcan vessel used in this cowardly attack"

"don't worry we'll get them just as soon as we can mobilize more people"

"I shall alert my people to this danger"

"sorry Ambassador Spock but you're going no where's right now after all we only just managed to get you off planet before they started the hunts now we need to know what they're probably planning to do"

"unfortunately my spies did not get much information before this all started and as you know most of them are now dead those still alive are deep in hiding"

"yes we know" the Starfleet officer just sighs "for now we need to get ourselves reorganized and if possible elect a new president"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Lt. you see we're all going to be so busy we won't have time to elect someone so I say that for now we don't tell them what's happened and we let Sisko make most of the decisions for that area and once we have time inform them what's happened to the President"

"oh man I just thought of something"

"what's that Lt.?"

"what about Admiral Jewel? she's the one with the most experience being in command of only yourself plus doesn't she also report to the president on a regular basis?"

"oh man you're right she's supposed to contact him today at noon"

"we might as well just inform everyone of what's happened because if we don't  _she will_ "

"than we'll tell them now before she contacts him"

and so a few minutes later they were ready for the broadcast

"would I have your attention please yesterday afternoon during a meeting a Romulan disguised as a Vulcan entered the meeting and attacked the president of the Federation, at 0300 hours this morning the president was declared dead due to injuries as of now the Federation is without a president until further notice so that means until we either elect one or we have some form of system established Captain Sisko of DS9 is in charge of that area of space"

everywhere the message was played there was pure shock due to the huge loss that had just happened but the worst was at DS9 because of the fact that Sisko knew that everyone would now turn to him for direction. On Jewel's ship it was also a bit hard for them but at the same time they knew what they had to do to survive they just needed Sisko's permission to do so

"Lt. contact DS9 and see if we can't act on our own since we've had to survive without much contact with Starfleet before"

"on it sir"

and so they soon make contact with DS9

"Sisko as you know that announcement puts you in charge I was wondering if we would be allowed to work on our own basically be a separate unit without much contact"

"I'm fine with it go ahead I know you can survive without my knowing exactly what you're doing just try and let me know on occasion whether or not you're still alive"

"will do Jewel out"

and so with those words Jewel and her crew set out to try and track the Vulcan ship that had been stolen worried that they wouldn't stand a chance at doing so not knowing how close they were to the stolen ship. About a month later they were still looking for the stolen vessel when they were attacked by two Romulan warbirds meaning an official declaration of war

"Ensign see if you can't dodge that fire with standard maneuvers"

"working on it Admiral but it's proving to be a little tricky"

"keep at it Ensign I know you can do it, Lt. see if the regular phasers work"

"um that's not possible Admiral"

"why not?"

"the initial blast knocked out our weapons array"

"drat well keep working on it we might catch a lucky break"

"I'm on it"

well it doesn't go like they planned and they lost the port nacelle and were forced to retreat

"Admiral what now? we can't keep this up I mean we just lost the president not that long ago I don't think they could afford to lose us either"

"you're right see if you can't get to DS9 they should be able to help us get the repairs done"

and so that's exactly what they do and a few weeks later the repairs were complete.

Five months after the repairs were completed the  _USS JEWEL_  was in yet another battle with the Romulans but this time they had the Dominion with them, which helped minimize damage but at the same time make more targets for the Romulan Empire.

"sorry for putting your people at risk"

"it would have happened sooner or later as we are getting more involved with this war"

"guess you're right well we're about to continue our patrols why don't you go where you're

supposed to and if needed we'll meet up at Vulcan if they're still free that is"

"let us hope so it would be a heavy blow if we lost Vulcan to the Romulan Empire"

"yes it would be, be careful it looks like the Romulans are getting more bold"

"the same goes for you admiral you're the only ones who knows how to survive long periods of time without being in contact with anyone"

"let's just hope no one else will have to go through the same thing as we did but _Voyager_ went through the same thing so we're not exactly alone in what happened to us"

"agreed but you were gone longer"

"you make a valid point well we're gone"

and so they take their separate paths and then bad news hit the crew of the Jewel the Dominion ship that had helped them had been destroyed

"looks like the Captain was right they are targets since they are allied with Starfleet"

"we'll get them Admiral somehow"

unfortunately they got hit as well and the Romulans declared victory over them and declared to Starfleet that they had been destroyed but it wasn't quite true instead they were prisoners of war


	3. Chapter 3

"what now Admiral? we're prisoners"

"unfortunately I'm not sure Lt. if we had our supplies I  _might_  have been able to think of something but since everything was taken from us I have absolutely no clue as to what to do next"

well a Cardassian prisoner overheard them and decided to butt in seeing as how he had nothing better to do

"so you were captured as well I'm not surprised really seeing as how they're after anyone who's not allied with them"

"yes I'm Admiral Jewel and this is my crew well those that were put in here with me I have many others but since we won't all fit and since they also decided to split up the command crew you're only seeing a portion of my group"

"so you're the famous Admiral that kept her crew alive for nine years"

"indeed I am so since we're in the same predicament why don't we work together"

"that works for me unfortunately the last time I tried to escape they made sure that I couldn't make another attempt"

"what did they do to you?"

"they put a collar around my neck for one thing and for another they smashed my feet and left leg  _and_ they still force me to fight so that they can train their troops"

"I see if we can come up with a plan are you willing to try another escape attempt"

"yes I am but I will no longer be a soldier"

"you may never be able to fight yes but as a former prisoner of war you have valuable experience that you can teach the younger generation plus you have some knowledge of how they work now you can help make up strategies for your government"

"you may have a point very well once we escape and I go home I shall see if they have any use for me"

"excellent so Ensign can you think of anything that could allow us to escape?"

"unfortunately no Admiral but that's only because I have yet to see exactly where we've been placed"

"hm how about this whoever is taken out for training exercises try and memorize the place we're being taken to and then report back the general layout of the fighting area we can always work from there"

"agreed"

as it turned out a Lt. was first to be taken out for training and he came back a mess but managed to make a map of the area that they were currently at

"hm it looks like we're in a Starfleet station"

"yea that's good for us actually since we know the general lay out now"

"I say we go and free ourselves now"

"unfortunately we can't do that without better planning"

well a few weeks later they had what they thought was a pretty solid plan but it failed just as they were getting to the shuttle bay but this time they didn't hurt any of them since it was there first attempt and they thought that they were ignorant of what would happen to them if they tried

"I'm surprised they didn't hurt you as when I did a first attempt they did what I told you about"

"for some reason I think they're waiting for a better opportunity and I think that some rules have finally been put on them"

"let us hope that is the case"

"yes let's hope"

well Jewel was put in her second round of battle which was stupid of them since even though they no longer had their weapons Jewel's crew was very capable of taking care of themselves and she did five rounds without major bruises

"I'll take care of her"

"do it"

and so Jewel went through fifteen more rounds and was badly injured and her crew and fellow prisoners were appalled at the damage

"you creeps when I get my hands on you…"

"leave it for the arena"

Jewel awakens a few hours later and she surprises them by grinning

"I win the first battle for this place and our freedom"

"what do you mean by that Admiral?"

"oh simple look what I swiped from them"

she reveals the keys to their cuffs and the code to a weapons locker

"nice work Admiral bet they didn't notice that"

"nope they have no clue as to what I've done"

well five years later the prisoners were very weary of both the battles in the arena and the private battles of freedom that the Romulans never let them win but those that were free were also weary even more so than before the official war began. On DS9 they had four shifts now a days since they were so physically and mentally exhausted plus they were constantly losing people to transfers or on occasion actual battles


	4. Chapter 4

"chief tell me we have good news"

"sorry Captain not happening in fact according to the latest reports Cardassia is on the brink of collapse and the Vulcans have been forced to surrender"

"and the Dominion?"

"they're taking just as heavy a loss"

"if only we didn't lose Admiral Jewel all those years ago"

"I know sir, sir request permission to leave OPS to check on some systems that I only trust myself to check"

"granted chief just be careful"

"yes sir"

well while O'Brian was doing that Jewel and her fellow prisoners finally had a fool proof plan to escape and escape they did though they lost five people on the way out but they didn't exactly have a choice in that seeing as how they had decided that they were expendable while the major planning was going on they made sacrifice plans in private

"come on their sacrifice  _won't_  be in vain"

"she's right we need to escape and now"

and so that's exactly what they do unfortunately they run into bad luck and are forced to use the shuttles from the Jewel to escape well Jewel and a few other prisoners escaped with Jewel out cold since her crew decided to knock her out and even though they knew her history they also knew that if anyone was to survive she was because she would be listened to a lot better than anyone of lower rank even though they were part of the famous crew they weren't as well regarded as they admiral

"well all we can do now is sacrifice our lives"

"yep she's gonna hate us once she wakes up but since we're already dead there's not much she can do"

"agreed helm you know what to do"

"with pleasure sir"

and so Jewel's crew sacrificed themselves and a few hours later Jewel wakes up and finds out what happened

"well all we can do now is head to DS9 hopefully we can go from there"

"and let's also hope they listen to us since we're more than likely considered dead"

"you have a valid point good sir let's do so"

well five days later they ran into the  _USS RELIANT_  basically ready to die as the shuttle was almost completely run down after all the battles that had happened

"sir there's a Federation Shuttle coming in to view"

"a shuttle? on screen Ensign"

and so they see the  _Lancelot_  looking like it had seen better days and hardly no power

"hail them"

"aye sir"

and so they hail the shuttle

"this is Captain Robenson of the United Federation of Planets _Reliant_ identify yourselves"

"this is Admiral Jewel onboard the shuttlecraft Lancelot request permission to dock"

"permission denied need proof of identity first"

"understood _Reliant_ prepare to receive proof on the bridge"

and so the sound of a transporter beam is heard on the bridge and they see a bow and arrows

"um sir this isn't proof"

"oh yes it is _Lancelot_ permission to dock is granted come directly to the bridge for debrief"

"understood Captain"

five minutes later Jewel and the few that were with her were on the bridge

"it really is you Admiral tell me everything about the last five years in my office"

"glad to"

and so once in the Captain's office Jewel explains everything that had happened to her for the past five years with the others providing commentary when needed for over three hours

"and so we escaped on my ship and soon after we were engaged in battle and while giving orders I was knocked out and when I woke up in the shuttle I knew what had happened and

we've been heading to DS9 ever since"

"well sounds like you guys need a break we're headed that way ourselves so we'll take you guys there how about it?"

"works for me well see you later Captain I think all of us need to crash"

well five hours later they were in the dining area and lots of people just glared at them in mistrust

"ignore them guys they don't know what we've been through plus remember that they've been at war for a long time and we're the closest targets"

"yeah guess you're right come on lets just get some food"

and so they eat for about fifteen minutes when the ship shook and red alert sounded and many weren't too pleased about it either

"great another attack"

well the ship shook again and people were headed to battle stations

"well what are we supposed to do Admiral?"

"simple we go to where we're needed I'm headed to engineering I'm sure that they're going to need everyone they can get right now"

"than I'm headed to the infirmary I have some basic background in medicine"

"good everyone else scatter and find something you can do move"

well for most of the group they were generally accepted in the emergency but it was another story for the admiral

"we don't need you to mess us up sir"

"oh I think you do need me and besides if I were you I'd watch the engine pressure right now after all if we lose the engine we lose the ship and I'm not trying to mess you up I'm trying to keep you alive"

well she gets busy with the engine and keeping an eye on the pressure when they heard the sound of teleportation

"I've got these guys keep working on what you're supposed to"

and with that Jewel goes into battle and man was she trouble for the enemy. They were eventually so afraid of her that they retreated back to their ships

"and that's why I chose to come here ok so what's the situation with the engines look like right now?"

"pretty good thanks to you"

"no problem come on there's still more work to be done I'm sure"

and so that's what they do for about five days two weeks after the shuttle was discovered the ship made it to DS9 and told them about the surprise passengers

"but how?"

"apparently they did a jail break crazy but it worked"

"what type of jailbreak?"

"basically they fought the guards the entire way to the ship to escape losing five people in the initial battle and then admiral Jewel losing her ship and her crew"

"that's amazing let them come aboard I'm sure they've already debriefed the others"

"agreed"

and so Jewel is welcomed aboard and plans are made to get Jewel a new ship and crew but in the meantime she was to say aboard DS9 and give whatever aid she could

"thanks for letting me stay Captain Sisko"

"it's no problem admiral after all you've saved everyone more times than I can count"

"yeah but I still miss my crew"

"I'm sure you do Admiral but you're getting a new crew it's the only way to survive in this war"

"I know Sisko I have a request"

"what is it Admiral?"

"could you take me to where the academy is now I want to see the graduating class and pick from them myself"

"I think that's what our new president was planning on doing there's a ship waiting for you"

"thanks"

and so five days later she was seeing the final evaluation of all the graduates which was modified due to the war but she saw what she wanted and selected from what she felt were the best of the best and two that seemed to be struggling but she felt they would improve under her type of bonding environment

"are you sure about those two Admiral?"

"yes Mr. president I'm sure"

"very well I will put them on your ship  _if_  you give me a valid reason"

"I feel that they will do well in my crew oriented environment as you've probably heard after the nine years in the Delta Quadrant my crew and I were close I feel that what those two need is an environment that emphasizes bonding together to work towards a goal"

"you may be right about that after all from what I've heard those two are loners"

"all the more reason for them to be on my ship"

and so that's exactly what happens and the two loners are quite confused as to why they were with the famous Admiral Jewel

"you'll find out soon enough now Ensign set a course for the Klingon Empire looks like they may need our help"

"aye sir"

and so they head towards the Klingon Empire but while they were doing simple survival exercise in the holodeck a Lt. suddenly freaked out and panicked forcing the Lt. Commander to stop the simulation

"computer end simulation"

"Lt. are you OK?"

"I'm fine"

"no you're not you just panicked during a simulation"

"you know  _nothing_  about me!"

the Lt. leaves after that making the Lt. Commander worry

"Admiral we may have a problem with Lt. Karlson"

"what for Jacob?"

"he just panicked during a simulation and claimed nothing was wrong"

"very well I'll speak to him"

and so Jewel goes to his quarters and he lets her in wondering what was going on

"is there something you need sir?"

"yes Lt. I was wondering what made you panic during a simulation"

"like I told Lt. Commander Tyson I'm fine"

"no I don't think you are you  _act_  as if you're fine but I think the academy missed something during your years there either from the fact that this war is so demanding or because it's well hidden I'm not sure"

"sir I will say it again  _nothing_  is wrong with me"

"that's enough Lt.!" Jewel shouted and then to the Lt.'s surprise she suddenly broke down and cried "that's enough…you're not fine I know because I'm suffering myself right now"

"how could you know anything about me?"

"oh I don't know anything about you personally but I know what you're going through because for one I just lost my original crew and for another I keep thinking about the nine years we spent constantly bonding with each other"

"what are you talking about Admiral?"

"I'm talking about the original  _USS JEWEL_ and her crew I was closer to them than anyone else everyone was surprised at how close the crew was after all one would think after nine years of being stuck together would make us want to separate as quickly as possible but because of what we endured during that time we didn't want to separate, heck we were forced to be split up for six months so that we could relearn how to work with others"

the Lt. just sighs in defeat and sits down "you're right Admiral in a way you  _do_  know what I'm going through alright I'll explain what's going on but please don't interrupt me"

_"it was about five years ago I had just entered my first year of the academy and I was home for a visit. Well my younger sister wanted to know what the academy was like so we took a hike down a familiar trail knowing that we'd be mostly safe. We didn't know at the time but some Romulans were in our neck of the area trying to cause trouble. My sister saw them first and I told her to run home and tell mom and dad, well they shot her before she could move and she was shot into the ravine, I tried to save her but I failed they turned their attention to me next and they were about to shoot the killing blow when suddenly Starfleet officers showed up how they knew about the Romulans is beyond me but they made the Romulans retreat but not after they got one final shot at me. I was unconscious for three weeks due to my injuries and my mind protecting me from what had just happened to my sister, I was out of the academy for a year to recover and mourn and before I returned they probed me heavily for any weaknesses but I had buried the incident so deeply in my mind that they didn't find out about it"_

"and so I continued to be a good cadet and never revealed any sort of mental issues I found out about six months after my return that the officers were there for their own survival training that went deeper than the academies but as they were trained to be armed at all times they managed to rescue me in the chance encounter"

"I see thank you for telling me this Lt. I won't bother you about it again but please let the past go and concentrate on the present you may be surprised at how much better you are for it"

"you mean forget my sister?"

"no you should never forget your sister but I'm sure she would not want you dwelling on what happened that day, all I'm saying is to forget the bad thing that happened and remember all the good times you had with her"

"it may take a while but I'll certainly try"

"that's all I'm asking for good day Lt."

and with that she leaves confidant that he would make great improvements now that he had that off his chest. A few weeks later they had their first real test as a crew


	5. Chapter 5

"ok I know that you haven't had nearly enough training and you aren't a united crew but we can do this just remember what you were taught at the academy and what I've been able to teach you since and you should do well"

well it turned into a fierce battle that no one was sure they could win but just seeing the admiral fighting so fiercely helped them a lot and two hours after the initial battle the Romulans retreated for the moment

"hah we did it guys well looks like we're becoming a united crew after all"

"not so fast Admiral we still need more time to bond you know that"

"I know I know but still what happened here today just tells me that we're making progress"

"are you sure about that sir?"

"positive now come on you know that we have to meet after battle to discuss what was good and what was bad"

"I know I know what I don't get is why we have three commanding positions"

"I'm afraid I can't explain that one too well it's just the way life is I guess"

"but still I thought if an Admiral was on board it was only as an observer but instead you're in charge of this ship"

"look let's just get to the meeting ok?"

well eventually they got to the meeting and it actually went pretty well despite some minor set backs

"well that concludes this meeting try and connect with someone you haven't already and also get in some extra target practice you may need it in the future"

one of the Lt.'s who didn't understand why they even needed this kind of weapon spoke up

"how do you know we may need it?"

"simple the weapons on your back is what kept my original crew alive while stranded on an M class desert like planet"

"I think you made that up to cover your desertion for nine years"

well that was the wrong thing to say suddenly Jewel's voice was like ice very cold and bitter "if that's what you think Lt. then you can be transferred off of my ship I guess I made a mistake choosing you to be part of this unique crew until you are transferred you are to be in the brig Mr. Landen if you would escort the Lt. I'd be much obliged"

"yes sir"

and so the Lt. was put into the brig to think things over and wait for the ship he would be transferred to even though everyone knew that there was a strong possibility of it not happening for a while

"Admiral I don't mean to criticize you but are you sure you want to get rid of a potentially good officer?"

"unfortunately Captain I have no choice in the matter" Jewel leans back in her chair and sighs "I can't have an officer who questions why I do what I do even if the order doesn't make much sense at the time"

"but can't you just explain better why you require what you do?"

"unfortunately for him no you heard what he said and it's paramount to treason on my ship he thinks that we deserted our post for nine years when in reality our mission changed from overseeing some diplomatic situation to trying to survive long enough to get home"

"what I don't understand is why the Lt. is acting that way when your journey is part of the curriculum every Starfleet officer is required to learn about it heck some of the teachers we had that wasn't part of the history course mentioned constantly waiting to get updates on you and your crew, professor Seven even went as far as using what you were going through as a lesson once of course that was before she had to take care of her daughter who had become ill during the day and needed her mom to take her to the medical center"

"I heard Seven had a child but I've never met her so what's she like?"

"an interesting mix of her mother and father"

"does she have…implants?"

"like the borg implants professor Seven has? no but she does have blond hair and blue eyes but her skin tone is more like her fathers"

"well if I ever live long enough I would like for her to serve under me for a bit before I retire either that or at least meet her"

"well you may get that chance"

"why?"

"haven't you heard the academy is being temporarily shut down and all cadets and teachers are being transferred to multiple ships and Lt. Commander Seven is one of the ones being transferred here"

"why isn't she going to be on _Voyager_?"

"it looks like she requested it something about her husband wanting the one other person who had to survive hardships to have backup"

"well once she's aboard if I'm on duty take her to the bridge"

"with pleasure sir"

"now  _I_ have a Lt. I need to talk to"

"I knew you weren't as hard as I thought you were"

"it isn't what you think Captain it's to see if he feels that being transferred to the flagship will benefit him best like I said what he said has put him on the definite transfer list"

"very well will he be required to give up the bow and arrows?"

"with his tempermant about having them yes he will"

and so a week later the Lt. was transferred to the same ship that Seven came on

"welcome aboard Lt. Commander if you'll follow me I'll take you to see Admiral Jewel"

"I thought she would be meeting all the transferees"

"unfortunately other things have kept her busy"

"understood this is a war after all"

"indeed it is and one that I would prefer to be over with already"

"I have heard that sentiment often lately and I tend to concur this is taking precious time away from students who haven't really had proper instruction yet are required to go into battle"

"you said it well come on the Admiral shouldn't be kept waiting too long"

and so they get to the lift and moments later they were on the bridge

"Admiral she's here"

"ah Lt. Commander Seven welcome aboard looks like you're out of uniform"

"sir I don't understand I am in the uniform required by all Starfleet officers"

"question Lt. Commander have you followed the adventure of my original crew?"

"of course everyone at the academy during that time followed your adventure and it is now part of the regular course"

"if that's true than what do you think is missing?"

"I am remiss sir I left my set at the academy not knowing when my shuttle was to depart so I left in a hurry"

"I see are all teachers required to have a bow and arrows?"

"no sir those teaching the course are required too and be proficient in them but all teachers are trained in the basic use of them so that we know exactly why the students have them and incase of a major emergency and we can't get to phasers we can pick up spares and do the time honored point and shoot method. Two years after my initial training I decided why this was required of us to have basic knowledge so in my spare time I had some instructors give me a more advanced teaching than the basics and I came to enjoy it becoming proficient if not as advanced as your crew"

"all with a two year old?"

"yes sir Aleina is now ten and seems interested in learning about the weapon I always have on hand except for this journey"

"well maybe she can start observing what we do with the weapons I assume that you've given her basic safety instructions regarding your weapon?"

"yes she is not to touch it or if it is in a case she isn't to take it out of the case plus if she decides to watch me practice she must be at least a hundred feet from me or others if there are others practicing with me"

"good rule but what about if I decide to have training done in the holodeck?"

"I would prefer that she not be in the holodeck at this time unless it's for a child proof program"

"understood, Commander if you would take the Lt. Commander to the weapons locker and supply her with the proper gear we can get her set up in engineering"

"yes sir"

and so a few minutes later Seven was in engineering but her presence wasn't appreciated since she did still have borg features at least by some of the older officers those that had her as a teacher were fine with her


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't see why a borg is with us"

"don't say that or you might be kicked off the ship as well"

"well it's true she is a borg"

well Seven decides to speak up for herself and correct some misconceptions

"I believe you are talking about me let me tell yo something I may have been a borg member at one point but the _Voyager_ crew rescued me and I have been a valuable member to them since and after a years probation I was granted the rank of Lt. Commander but it took a lot of work on my part for them to trust me"

"yeah well  _I_ don't trust you"

"and I can understand that but since we are to work together I suggest that we keep our personal preferences to ourselves so that there aren't any conflicts"

"I guess we could try that"

well a few weeks later everyone was working with one another no problems

well it had been a year since the loss of the original _Jewel_ and the Admiral was in deep depression that no one could help her with since it involved her original crew

"is the Admiral not going to be as effective as usual Captain?"

"I'm honestly not sure Sarah only time will tell though it's recorded that when she served with Captain Picard she either left early or arrived late to her shift on the anniversary of her first major loss"

"maybe we should be prepared for the same after all she may be our commanding officer but it's still like when she lost her first crewmates"

well as they soon found out she wouldn't abandon her crew she was on shift the entire time actually taking over the conn for a bit of time since the regular officer was needed somewhere else and there wasn't any officers on the bridge to take over. After her shift her Captain decided to confront her about it

"Admiral we all know what happened a year ago why do you act like it never happened?"

"it's not that I'm ignoring what happened Captain it's that I've decided to focus on the job rather than mourn"

"but it's natural to miss them on the day of loss"

"who says I don't miss them but nine years of fighting to survive taught everyone a lesson not many people know this but we lost fifteen crew members while we were in the Delta Quadrant some of them in the initial journey and the rest in various battles we were in"

"than why…?"

"am I acting like I'm over it? it's because of what my original crew and I went through that taught all of us to move on as much as possible as quickly as possible it's not that I don't mourn them it's that I won't until I'm in my quarters and can devote the proper time to mourn their loss that's all"

"I think I understand while you miss them and are going to mourn you're going to do it at an appropriate time for you meaning that you do your duties than mourn them am I right?"

"right on the dot"

"ok I understand now well I'll just leave you be"

well a few hours later she was done mourning her loss and was ready to get back to work. A few weeks later they arrived at DS9 for some supplies but as it turned out they would be delayed because not only did the supplies not arrive on time but the station ran into some minor problems that kept ships from leaving or docking

"Sisko is there anything we can do to help?"

"unfortunately no Admiral"

"ok I understand might as well teach my crew what we do whenever we're at one place for long periods of time"

"I'll let Odo know what you're up to"

"thanks"

and so she meets with her crew "ok guys listen up we're going to play a little game of tag"

"what's so important about a game of tag Admiral?" asked Seven clearly confused

"it's how my old crew kept up their training it was always five on five one group was the invading force and the other was Starfleet they would chase and 'capture' one or the other until the entire group was captured and then they would switch off until one of the groups had five wins"

"so it's a training exercise disguised as a game"

"exactly now Odo who is chief of security knows what we're up to so he won't stop us unless we get out of control part of this training is to see if you can adjust to your surroundings basically the paths you choose and how fast you run and no tackling please"

"yes sir"

well Odo comes over just then "and just so you know I'm with the first training group as a Starfleet officer first"

"that's interesting you hardly ever joined in with my old crew"

"I know sir it's just that at the time I felt it better to run station's security rather than do games that are supposed to be training but with this war your training is starting to look like a good idea"

"ok then you all know the rules so decide who's going first minus Odo of course so that brings you guys down to nine for the first group"

and so they eventually had their training groups and were good to go five hours later all the groups had gotten in training and were taking a break when the intruder alarms sounded

"everyone prepare for battle" said Sisko on station wide comm. System

"ok Ensigns and Lt.'s go to the upper levels of the Promenaed everyone else scatter and make sure to keep your bow and arrows in reserve until they're absolutely needed"

"Admiral I suggest that your security officers work with mine"

"right you heard him do it"

"yes sir"

"Admiral they might try and get some supplies in a docking bay"

"take care of it"

"yes sir"

well it turned into a fierce battle and many people were injured because of it. Bashir became overloaded in work because of how many injuries had happened and what was worse was that the battle for the station hadn't ended yet so there were five security officers with him at the time for his and the patients protection

"would you try and keep them out of my work space?"

"we're working on it doctor but it's proving to be a little difficult"

well they soon received word that the enemy had retreated for the most part but there were some that were well hidden thus not visible to them to take care of but then the enemy had yet to meet Jewel and her new crew which she had trained endlessly

"ok new plan Ensigns and Lt.'s take the docking rings, Lt. Commanders take the Promenaed the rest of us will split up and do the habitat rings level by level we keep in constant contact if someone doesn't hear from you after a half hour they are considered dead and I will be notified of it so just inform someone on occasion how you are got it?"

"yes ma'am"

and with that the search started and it was an extremely intense search. Many officers searched the same level as another but wasn't successful until Jewel found the first person to hide themselves in one of the ducts that Sisko and the others had used against the Circle that one time

"everyone I have one Romulan officer in duct 75 there may be more so keep on the lookout if you run into the guy I'm chasing, stun him"

well about fifteen minutes later the Captain caught sight of the Romulan who was actually pretty fast, so fast actually that he had to give chase

"I'd move if I were you Jenkins try and stop him"

"stop him  _how_?"

"I don't know stun him if you can"

well eventually it turned into an all ship hunt for twelve Romulan officers and Jewel and her crew were extremely annoyed that they hadn't had success yet

"that's it everyone meet at Quark's"

they do and the Romulan that had overheard told the others to avoid that place not knowing that they had developed a code before battle what Jewel had really meant was that they were to meet at OPS and see if they couldn't track them from there. A few minutes later OPS was full of officers

"ok they've been avoiding our level by level searches somehow so now we track Romulan bio signatures and round them up to one place to contain them I'm sure Odo wouldn't mind helping us out"

"actually he's been wondering when he could join in"

"tell him that he can join in now and that we want to contain the officers at Garak's if he would allow it"

"I'm sure if I explain properly Garak wouldn't mind"

"excellent why don't you call him and ask him about it and once we have a yes or no we can include Odo into our plans"

well a few minutes later the plans were in place five hours after the initial chase the Romulans were cornered and finally stunned unconscious

"well that took long enough"

"indeed it did now than don't we have supplies we need to gather?"

"yes you do Admiral um Admiral I have a request"

"what is it Captain?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that Major Kira is missing"

"yes actually what's wrong?"

"apparently things are worse on Cardassia than initially projected she's almost constantly on the run or underground somewhere"

"what about staying in Cardassian homes?"

"while the Cardassians are more accepting of her now they can't hide her since the Romulans do sweeps of rebels almost constantly"

"that is a problem I'm assuming you want us to try and see about checking up on her"

"correct Admiral"

"I'll see what I can do but you know I can't make any promises"

"I know Admiral thanks for volunteering for that job"

"no problem Sisko"

well a month later after dodging countless Romulan patrols they finally get to Cardassia and in disguise as a few Cardassians themselves that had just come back from a supply run all documentation was naturally faked and the ship was well disguised but once on the surface five Cardassians involved with Cardassia security knew they were foreigners and took them underground

"you're either stupid or desperate to think you can fool the Romulans for long"

"look we're just here to check on Major Kira who's been here for a while now and we've had no word on how she's doing"

"ah the Bajoran who leads cell 59 she is safe we don't know about any of the other cells really other than what we hear in the news"

"wait you're part of Kira's cell what are you doing on the surface?"

well Kira show's up and decides to explain herself "simple Admiral it's so we know the Romulans moves plus we can get some clues on the other resistance cells with people on the surface though they do report to me once a week in secret"

"major Sisko was wondering how you're doing"

"once you can reach him again tell him I'm fine"

"will do now to get away from here without arousing suspicion"

"well my security guess could help you with that"

"great can't wait"

and so a few days later they were headed back to DS9 with valuable information

"I never knew that our skills you make us learn would be that important Admiral"

"why else do you think I did that huh well Seven are things going well enough for you?"

"yes however I'm wondering why this ship can't go as fast as your original one"

"I already told you that my engineer didn't want the specifications copied and used on any other ship plus is wouldn't have felt right for this ship to have all that power be glad that we have warp nine"

"understood Admiral though faster ships might bring this war to an end sooner"

"I know and in reality I also know where my chief engineer stored all the information for the warp 19 warp core but we both felt the power was to dangerous for anyone but ourselves to use since we had to create it from scratch so that we could get home"

"I understand sir"

"I'm glad you do"

well they report in to Sisko and then head to their next mission which they knew would be just as dangerous if not more because they were going to infiltrate one of the starbases that had been taken over

"Admiral are you sure of this?"

"in all honesty no Jamenson I'm not but I have to be ready for everyone's sake"

"but Admiral you're only human how do you plan on keeping everyone alive?"

"with the skills I taught you they should be enough to keep you guys alive"

"and what about you?"

"Captain you know how tirelessly I train with all weapons"

"I know I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"I know you don't Captain but I'm giving you guys tools should something happen to me"

"just…don't do what your old crew did"

"I'll try but I make no promises"

well they reached the two year mark and boy were lots of people surprised when a ship thought destroyed showed up unannounced and looking like it had done over fifty battles without a break


	7. Chapter 7

"Captain this shouldn't be possible"

"I know chief see if you can't confirm it's them"

"but sir it would be the  _same_  call sign"

"I know that just do it chief"

"yes sir, DS9 to  _USS JEWEL_  respond"

"this is Captain James of the _Jewel_ we read you loud and clear DS9 though I don't think we can be called by the Admiral any more"

well Jewel was at OPS and heard her old Captain and immediately answered their concern

"well than Captain I propose calling you guys the  _USS SURVIVOR_  that is if everyone approves of it"

"Admiral that means you made it out alright"

"yes but very annoyed at you guys you knocked me out even though you knew my history"

"yeah well we knew they would listen to you better than a bunch of others who just so happened to survive the Delta Quadrant for nine long years"

"that still doesn't mean you should've sacrificed yourselves for that"

"whatever can we dock?"

Sisko speaks up "yes you can"

And so they get there and people start talking when one of the officers decided to make some trouble by saying it wasn't them which made the captain reveal their new weapons

James unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the officer "I wouldn't say that again if I were you"

Jewel came down and found out what had happened and then decided to speak up

"James what about the bow and arrows?"

"simple Admiral we got rid of them when we realized we survived our crazy plan we knew we would be declared dead so we immediately started looking for new weapons and we ultimately decided on the Katana"

"well looks like even though you're no longer part of my crew it's still instilled in you to have a secondary weapon but I don't know if you'll be allowed to have them even though we were allowed the bow and arrows"

the president was actually there for a visit and an update and had seen the katana in action and had decided to let them keep the weapon

"actually Admiral I'm allowing them to keep the weapon however unlike with your crew anyone transferred on to the _Survivor_ won't be required to know how to use a Katana"

"understood sir and thank you for accepting the Admiral's suggested name for us"

"it only fits since you guys are survivors"

"we'll give our official report after we eat we've had field rations for the past month and a half"

"ok that means Quark's"

"indeed it does Admiral indeed it does"

and so they eat and then update everyone on what had happened to them while they were thought dead

"and so we fought like crazy to get home and while we were doing that we were also making sure that you guys were safe by diverting whatever forces we could away from the main fighters"

"that's interesting James but why didn't you ever contact us?"

"oh that's simple Admiral while we had communication abilities we decided to make people think we were dead so that we could be a more effective force against the enemy"

"I think I understand but that doesn't mean you guys aren't in big trouble for lying to us and not letting me know that you were alive"

"sorry but like I said it was to help you guys"

"I know it's just, I don't like how you guys did it that's all"

"I understand now come on we both have places we need to be and now that we're officially back in the battle my crew has to get going to catch up on what we've missed"

Jewel just nods and then makes a comment that was very true "you know it's still a little hard to believe that it's now your crew solely instead of our crew"

"I know it took me a solid month to get used to the idea that you weren't coming to back me up"

"well I'm sure you did fine without me to guide you Captain after all you took care of the crew when I was in a coma for a year"

"yea but that was because I thought you weren't coming back"

"I know Captain but still I admire the fact that you took good care of the crew in my absence so

I know that you can take care of them now full time"

"you're right I guess I can it's just annoying that my weapon isn't going to be required"

"it's a short ranged weapon James of course it's not going to be required to know how to use it"

"you're right but still like I said it just doesn't feel right if we have a bow and arrow since it's supposed to be for your crew solely"

"I know but I'm sure that if need be you can pick one up and use it quite effectively"

"you're probably right about that after all that was the only way for us to survive it's muscle memory"

"indeed it is"

"well I'd best go Admiral I have my crew to take care of and you have yours"

well suddenly the intruder alarms sounded and both of them get a very determined look on their faces

"I'll tell my crew to take the north part of the station"

"than my crew will take the south"

"watch your back"

"same to you Admiral"

"tell them that if they don't find anything to get back to the Promenaed it's time that we work together again plus if they can't find anything and my crew can't find anything than we should work in pairs to have a better field of searching"

"will do"

well it turned out that the solo searches did nothing to help them and both groups were frustrated finally they met at the Promenaed


	8. Chapter 8

"ok everyone enough is enough we're going to split up and team up with the opposite officer"

"but Admiral…"

"no buts Captain this is my old crew we're talking about they're just as trained as you guys are it was required of us to survive in the Delta Quadrant"

"yes Admiral"

"um no offense Admiral but who's going to team up with you?"

"simple I'm not going to be part of this search I'm going to coordinate everything from OPS"

"now that's not fair Admiral"

"I don't care Lt. the simple fact of the matter is is that I can't be with anyone because you're both part of my team"

"I think I understand Admiral"

"good now than get going"

"just one question sir how are we going to split up?"

"simple by rank which is why I'm going to be in OPS"

"yes sir"

and so they split up and are very functional in fact they actually manage to find five of the ten intruders in one round however they knew that not all the intruders had been caught simply due to the fact that the scanners still detected five signatures that  _weren't_ supposed to be there

"OK we have a problem there are still five intruders that are hard to find via looking by hand"

"so what are we going to do about it?"

"well you know how I've been taking care of things from here well what I'm also able to do is track the intruders without them knowing"

"wait so you'll be our eyes Admiral?"

"exactly Captain I'll be your eyes now then split back up and get back to work who knows what could happen next"

"yes sir"

well five hours later they still hadn't caught four of the intruders because of the fact that they were fast

"that's it Odo is going to join us since he can go anywhere's"

"I know so who's going to ask him?"

"as Admiral I will"

well Odo was quite happy to help since he considered the station  _his_  at least in the security part of the running of the station

"how long do you need me?"

"until we find them and detain them"

"I'm on it"

and with that Odo went into the vents and went Romulan hunting but even with Odo it took another three hours to catch the other Romulans

"finally we got all the intruders that took way too long in my mind"

"I know what you mean Captain"

"um Admiral what now after all you have a new crew and I have my own crew now"

"simple James we go our own ways and team up when needed"

"ok Admiral but I really wish that this stupid war would end soon"

"same here but the war is going to go on for a very long time maybe even longer than when we were stuck in the Delta Quadrant"

"I fear you may be right Admiral"

well a few weeks later the  _Survivor_  had to help the  _Enterprise, Voyager_ and  _Jewel_  which were in a tight bind with fifteen Romulan warbirds

"Captain what are your orders?"

"give the Romulans a warning shot and if that doesn't work use the sonic phasers"

well the warning shot and phasers don't do a thing which prompts Jewel to reveal that she had a few modified weapons on her new ship and that was only because when she had talked to her chief engineer and the officer that had made the weapons they had decided before everything had happened and they were separated that Starfleet could have the schematics to the weapons because you never know if they'll be needed. The only thing was that while Starfleet was going to allow the making of the weapons for all ships they were still doing field tests just to make sure that all the ships could handle the weapons but Jewel having seen the weapons in action multiple times decided to make the modifications to her ship herself and her new crew was behind her one hundred percent.

"all right men fire the pulse torpedoes two meters off the port bow"

"aye sir"

well soon after the first shot was fired the two groups started to work together and soon the _Enterprise_ and _Voyager_ also joined in after realizing that they were now free to do so and fifteen minutes later the Romulans retreated

"well that took long enough"

"are you guys alright Admiral?"

"we're fine James thanks for the rescue"

"no problem Admiral"

"alright guys lets get this mission over with and then we can get back to Earth and take a short break"

"yeah that'll last about five hours two days if we're lucky"

"look I know you don't like the situation and frankly neither do I but we're in a war and you know it so get moving"

"yes sir"

"Jean-Luc, Janeway are you guys going to be ok now?"

"we should be sorry for involving you in our escort assignment"

"no problem well we all have places we need to be Jewel out"

well three months later the mission was completed and the President decided to give Jewel and her crew two weeks off so that they could get a rest from what they were doing after all while everyone was working really hard Jewel and her crew were working the hardest. Jewel and her crew went to one location so that if needed they would be easy to find after all they never knew what would happen next in a war and a few days later the Romulans had taken the place of their vacation under their control


	9. Chapter 9

"guys what now the Romulans got to Earth somehow and now we're prisoners"

"don't know mayor but we'll think of something"

"if only Starfleet were here or if only we could contact them"

well no one noticed Jewel and her crew coming together and making miniature plans after all as Starfleet officers they were always thinking about the possibility of being captured and if captured they were to make solo plans of escape or if there were groups of officers in and out of uniform they were to come together and make some sort of plan of escape unknowingly to them there were about seven other officers there on constant assignment but currently undercover so no one knew that they were officers which gave them the advantage. A few hours later the undercover officers noticed Jewel and her crew making small groups and decided to infiltrate them and found out that they too were officers so once that was established they all started combining ideas in the hopes of one of them making some sort of escape plan of course this was all theoretical and they may never come up with any sort of plan and thus get everyone killed without anyone even knowing what was going on

"well what now we all have various plans but no way of coordinating it since I'm the commanding officer of the undercover unit and there is no one higher than a Captain in rank right now"

"actually that's where you're wrong Captain you see I'm an Admiral so I outrank you so once all the plans are finalized we can get started on the crazy escape plan"

"works for me Admiral"

"ok than if we can talk quietly I suggest waiting until the next meal serving than we have a better chance of escaping this place and getting the rest of the fleet on alert to the fact that Romulans have slipped our notice and have made it to Earth"

"oh the commanding officers are going to kill us once they find that out"

"not necessarily Captain it all depends on how we explain the situation"

"very well Admiral lets see if we can't coordinate this thing"

and so with a little patience they do manage to coordinate the attack unfortunately since the enemy thought like Vulcans they were prepared for such an occurrence that the groups failed in their objective and no one managed to escape

"well so much for that idea"

"easy Captain we'll think of something I'm just not sure what yet"

well it had been one year since their capture and much longer since the war had begun maybe eight years by Jewel's count but since she had no way of keeping time she couldn't be exactly sure of how long the war had lasted as of yet and she also knew that Starfleet was taking a huge pounding due to the fact that the Romulans had finally taken Earth six months earlier and she only knew  _that_  due to their boasting so she knew that Starfleet was in trouble and once again based at DS9 seeing as how it was the only place big enough to handle the amount of ships needed to continually make attack plans and do supply runs. A few hours after another bout of 'training' she knew that she was in trouble after all she was seriously injured and she finally figured out it was to keep all Starfleet officers weak of course the Romulans didn't exactly know they were Starfleet officers but they did know that they were trouble seeing as how they were planning initially and then over the past year they had made various attempts of escaping though none succeeded some actually got fairly close but no such luck as of yet

"so another day as training dummies has come to an end"

"yes it has but for now I suggest everyone does their best to heal and we'll go from their after all they can't keep us prisoners forever well ok if they won we'd still be their prisoners but we'd be with the rest of the public either as examples or simply because it wouldn't serve any point to keep us hidden since they've won the war"

"valid point Admiral"

"so Admiral what now? we obviously can't escape"

"well I'm not sure right now Captain but we'll think of something"

"does anyone else think it weird that Seven has been separated from us since the beginning?"

"actually Commander I don't seeing as how while I've never actually served with her before I know what she's been through so yeah since she's a reformatted borg it kind of figured that she would be separated from us"

"yea but I'm worried about Aleina also after all we haven't seen her since the day of the attack I fear she's dead or worse"

"you have a point Lt. hopefully since she's a child she's escaped the worst of it like the rest of the children"

"even though she's part borg?"

"yes even though she's part borg"

"let's hope you're right Admiral"

meanwhile Aleina had actually managed to escape the capture and had been gathering people and equipment for the better part of a year without alerting the Romulans but she knew that she would have to act soon otherwise who knew what would happen to her group and Starfleet because she had managed to get in a spy and he constantly updated her on Starfleet's condition as well as the prisoners condition and she knew that Starfleet needed help soon otherwise they would fall and with them the rest of the resistors after all Starfleet was the support for the others so essentially if Starfleet fell the whole resistance fell simple as that


	10. Chapter 10

"ok kid what's the plan now that we have more people?"

"simple we scout and see if we have an opening to rescue them"

"how long should any of us wait until we declare this mission a failure?"

"three hours after that if there are no reports we scrub the mission and get everyone to safety"

"right"

as it turned out the group attacking was all the others needed and soon everyone but Seven was freed

"Admiral where's my mom?"

"I'm not sure Aleina but we'll find her I promise"

well three weeks later they finally found and freed Seven and both of them were relieved to see each other again

"never do something so dangerous again Aleina I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"

"I'm sorry mom I was just trying to help"

"I know sweetie it's just that what you did was a bit dangerous for you to do next time something like this happens try and get in contact with Starfleet and tell them what you know and they'll take it from there ok?"

"ok mom"

"ok guys I think it's time we got back into the battle"

"but where do we go from here Admiral? for all we know the others have already been defeated"

"I know that but it's worth a try"

"ok than let's do it"

and so with a little bit of time they manage to find out that the others were still fighting the Romulans only in much smaller groups and not as coordinated as they used to be

"what now Admiral? no one is coordinated in any sort of attack"

"I'm not sure Captain but we'll think of something maybe all we need to do is rally them up and things will get better"

"so do you think any of the others groups managed to keep up the fight?"

"let's hope so because the first place we're going is the Dominion we could really use their help in gathering intelligence against the enemy"

and so that's exactly what they do they go to the Gamma Quadrant and find that the Dominion was still free and with a little time and effort they managed to round up all the Dominion officers and explain exactly what they were planning

"that's actually a good idea Admiral but shouldn't we get DS9 involved before we do anything else?"

"actually that's a bad idea you see we don't want any Romulans to know yet that we're free and ready to fight them so right now it's just us alerting DS9 to our plans may just get us killed"

"ok but let's tell them soon"

"once I'm sure we have a good team we'll tell them ok?"

"ok"

and so a few hours later they were pretty sure that everyone at DS9 was pretty much compromised at the moment so they decided to go to Cardassia and see if they were free and could help start planning getting back together again so that they could finally beat the Cardassians. A few weeks later they got the news that Cardassia had finally gotten rid of the invaders and were trying to get in contact with any of the other groups to plan a massive attack on Romulus and free the whole galaxy but they were finding that everyone else was still a prisoner and was under even heavier control until they were contacted by the Dominion and the one free Starfleet vessel

"who are you and why are you contacting us?"

"we are the Dominion and the Jewel we want to combine forces and get rid of the Romulans in our parts of the galaxy once and for all"

"they're right Starfleet probably doesn't know it yet but Earth was taken over a year ago by the Romulans"

"come on down and we'll start the planning to beat the Romulans once and for all"

well a year later the groups were still not finished planning and they were finding out through spies that the Romulans were keeping a tighter and tighter grip on their prisoners

"looks like the Romulans are going to be even harder to beat than we thought"

"looks like but maybe we can start the freedom process and eventually loosen their control enough to free the Quadrants"

"are you sure it will work Admiral?"

"in all actuality I'm not but all we can do is try"

"you have a point there Admiral but it'll take a bit more planning now to actually be able to free even a tiny station"

"well lets get back to planning if we're to have a chance"

"right"

well they try plan a on a concentration camp but it ultimately fails and ends in the capture of several of the men try to free the captives so plan a definitely wouldn't work to free entire planets if freeing one camp ended in failure


	11. Chapter 11

"man this war has been going on for nine years one would think we'd catch a break every now and then"

"cool it Commander after all I did warn my former captain that this war may last longer than it took us to get home from the Delta Quadrant in fact isn't this the nine year mark for the war?"

"yes it is why do you…oh I get it now"

"yep starting tomorrow this war will have officially lasted longer than our nine year mission of survival"

"it's already been that long Admiral?"

"yes it has"

"looks like this war is going to take us a while if it's already been nine years"

"not to mention we still have to free Earth seeing as how I don't think the rest of Starfleet knows of it's capture"

"correct Seven they may not know yet I think that DS9 isn't compromised anymore I just monitored a transmission on a Starfleet channel if I'm right they're free and so are a few ships maybe it's time to team up with them and start  _really_  planning freedom plans for everyone"

"you know the Admiral has a point ok lets do it guys"

"and so they go to DS9 who were not very happy at the moment seeing more ships due to the fact that they had no way to recognize if they were friend or foe at the moment unless you had already been in the vicinity and had a special signal to transmit to them

"sir five ships have just come into our area of space and they're  _not_  friendly"

"explain chief"

"easy sir they haven't given us the ally code yet"

"go on standbye chief I don't want to hit allies just because I couldn't recognize them"

"yes sir"

well fifteen minutes later they saw that it was a Starfleet vessel and four Dominion ships all looking like they had been through Wolf 359 and then some

"Starfleet and Dominion shuttles identify yourself to be as such"

well the Starfleet vessel gives the correct code for the Jewel and the Dominion vessels give the universal Dominion code seeing as how they had decided that they could use personal ships codes amongst each other but since Starfleet already had plenty of codes to memorize might as well just stick with one code for all vessels

"well sir they just gave the correct codes all of them"

"than let them know they can dock and also tell them they have to get a new ally code until our systems are finally fixed we just freed ourselves two weeks ago I don't want to go through it again so soon"

"yes sir"

well the ships docked and things were fine until Jewel went and grabbed her neck in pain and went down on her knees and only those with her when it happened at the time knew why it was happening

"the trackers activated again hasn't it?"

"yes it has you know how it gets when they force the homing device to try and find me"

"this is the sixth time in a week"

"I know that and there's nothing I can do about it"

"I say you should rest for a bit I think part of it is how hard you're stressing yourself"

"look you know as well as I do that the tracking devices is only activated when the homing devices is trying to really find me give me a few minutes and I'll be fine"

"are you sure?"

"positive"

a few minutes later the pain did indeed pass but those that had witnessed what had happened the first time knew that they had to be on their guards just in case something were to truly happen to Jewel or if the tracking device had finally given where they were

"do you guys know why this is happening to our Admiral?"

"unfortunately yes we do and also unfortunately there's nothing we can do the tracking device was a clever one it was originally made to torture people with brief amounts of pain wherever the chip was imbedded but the Romulans somehow found out that it can also track people down"

"well that's not good news for us"

"no it's not"

suddenly Jewel's former officers saw a look in her eyes that made them slightly afraid yet at the same time made them grin in a knowing way one of her current officers decided to ask what was going on

"um why are you guys grinning like that?"

" _Survivor_ and _Jewel_ are having a special meeting in the largest meeting room in one hour so that everything can be explained" said James

and hour later they were in the meeting and her current captain spoke up

"so why was the crew of the _Survivor_ grinning like that?"

"simple" said Jewel "they know that the look in my eyes is a very special look"

"but what does it  _mean_?" asked an Ensign

"oh that's simple" said a Lt. "the Romulans are in big trouble now she got that look in her eyes that said she was mad and that means the people she's mad at are in trouble due to the fact that when they come after her or if we go after them there is no mercy given to the enemy"

"nice so if the Romulans decide to attack they're going to be in a lot of trouble aren't they?"

"yes they are and they don't know it yet"

"well that means that we have one up on them don't we?"

"yes we do for the moment"

"what do you mean for the moment?"

"simple they may get the advantage over us again but for now they don't"

"James think we should do our old plan when we were a crew?"

"nope because they already know what we're going to do however while you guys have been fighting Romulans for a while now they haven't fought you guys when they do something stupid so if you come up with a completely new plan they should be caught off guard of course if they beat you guys they win"

"valid point but it's the only plan we have right now"

well the new crew of the Jewel comes up with a pretty good plan too bad the Romulans came in part way through the planning process but they rolled with the punches and actually succeeded in getting the Romulans off DS9 but they knew that they would be back if not for Jewel than for the simple fact that DS9 was a base for Starfleet at the moment and the Romulans knew it would be a formidable place if left alone


	12. Chapter 12

"you know they'll be back Sisko"

"I know Admiral"

"why don't we do what you guys did with the circle? it would keep innocents safe plus make sure that we can quickly get back our base"

"that's not a bad idea Admiral except for the fact that they might know that tactic"

"you have a point Sisko, but it's the only plan I have right now"

"than that's what well do, for now"

"all right then if everyone's agreed let's get planning"

and so that's exactly what they do they plan late into the night so that when the time came they were ready for the Romulans naturally most of those on DS9 wanted to protest what Starfleet had suggested, Quark leading them but Starfleet kept it's ground and eventually won the argument by reminding them that while they were trained for combat for the most part they were still only civilians and wouldn't be able to stand up against a Romulan invasion

"Sisko you know that I've never really liked you well there's something I have to say, if anyone dies on your watch and I find out I'll make you pay somehow"

"don't worry Quark my crew is my top priority"

"good hope to see you guys again soon"

"as do I Quark and Quark?"

"yes?"

"you're in charge of the civilians got it?"

"perfectly Captain"

and with that the two groups were split up and the civilians were on the shuttles and the Starfleet officers for the most part stayed on DS9 some went either to the surface of Bajor or to escort the civilians but most stayed on DS9 and prepared for battle. A few weeks later the Romulans did indeed show up to take the station away but they were indeed in for a nasty shock called mad Starfleet officers still on the station just well hidden at the moment

"Admiral it's time for action"

"right so even though we have our own crews to take care of same rules still apply?"

"sorry Admiral but as we do indeed have our own crews now the same rules do not apply anymore"

"what rules?"

"oh the whole if you don't report in after a certain amount of time you're declared dead until you prove it's you that's all"

"I think those are good rules actually except let's up the anty if one crew doesn't report in to the other in a certain amount of time we consider you prisoners or worse"

"let's do it"

well fifteen minutes into the invasion the crew of the Survivor got into a tough battle with the Romulans

"take them out guys"

"working on it Captain"

"hey they're getting smarter guys"

"get the left flank guys"

"I need some help over here"

well it goes on for quite some time and they actually lose the battle but while some escaped capture most were taken prisoner including their Captain

"well Commander what now?"

"we split up and try and connect with another group"

"right"

in the meantime the rest of the officers were doing pretty good in fact Jewel's crew had the most captures at the moment. Five hours later the invasion had finally been turned back but once a head count was done they found out the price of the victory

"the _Survivor_ crew is mostly captured that's bad"

"uh-oh the Admiral really mad now"

"oh man the Romulans are going to regret doing this invasion"

"why is that Lt.?"

"you see how the Admiral is acting really mad?"

"yes what about it?"

"well that equals trouble for the enemy they aren't going to last much longer if she gets a hold of them"

"you mean she'll kill them?"

"either that or take them prisoner and demand a truce I'm not sure which but it's a possibility"

"so you're telling me we have to watch out for a very mad Admiral"

"pretty much yeah"

"this isn't going to end well I'm going to have to confine her until she calms down"

"and unfortunately for you that's not going to happen anytime soon"

"lovely so basically she's just going to possibly ruin the war for us with her anger"

"actually once she has a chance to blow off some steam it's not as bad as you think she just needs to blow off the steam first"

"than that's what we'll do we'll let her blow off some steam and then come up with a rescue plan for the crew of the _Survivor_ "

"sounds good to us and then we can get back to the war at hand"

"exactly it's been going on for how long now?"

"oh a few weeks past the nine year mark"

"that long huh well I think we just beat the original Jewel crew's mission of survival"

"that we did"

well some time later they actually reach the ten year mark but they had still not freed the crew of the Survivor and the rest of Starfleet had finally learned of Earth

"so how are we to do this after all we still have to free the crew of the _Survivor_ but we also have to free Earth"

"I'm actually not sure in a few years most of us will have to retire because we're just to tired to take up the battle call even though most of us are still young but having been in a war for so long takes a toll on you"

"yeah hey we'll think of something I hope"

"yes we will I'm just not sure what yet"

"for now lets concentrate on the crew of the Survivor and then we'll think about the rest"

well a few days later they got some reinforcements from Cardassia very welcomed reinforcements at that because they had finally finalized a plan to free the crew of the _Survivor_ and quite a few other prisoners since they had finally found out the concentration camp they were being held at


	13. Chapter 13

"I can see how you would want to do that but what about the rest of the galaxy that's still under Romulan control?"

"I know you think we're being cruel but think with a freed concentration camp we'll have more men at our disposal to plan bigger battle plans"

"you may have a point"

"not to mention the fact that some of the men we're freeing is my former crew"

"they would be important to free wouldn't they?"

"yes they would because not only can they follow my thought process but they also think like me sort of due to the fact that we survived together for nine years"

"let's do it then"

and so a few months later they freed the concentration camp and quite a few groups discovered officers that were believed to be dead actually alive just in the concentration camp. After the officers in the concentration camp were freed they were ready for battle for the most part it's just that some of them were a little weakened from the time spent in the camp was all once they got their bodies trained up again they were ready for battle and that only took a few weeks they were so determined to finally end the war. Well a few weeks later they thought they lost Jewel in an accident in a transporter accident but that actually wasn't the case no instead she had been transported somehow ten years in the future, the dark future that is

"well look who we have here after all this time"

"she looks younger than I thought she would"

"yea you're right maybe we can find out why"

"who are you people?"

"oh we're the ones you abandoned ten years ago Admiral"

"abandoned what are you talking about?"

"ten years ago you and your crew left in the middle of battle leaving the alliance to start cracking because we still needed you for guidance to fight the enemy since not only could they cloak themselves but were always thinking of new battle tactics that you could always counter attack because you guys had experience due to the fact that you had to do such for nine years in the Delta Quadrant oh and when I say you and your crew I'm talking about both the Jewel and the Survivor"

"we would never do that and what do you mean ten years?"

"oh you don't remember?"

"what's the stardate?"

they tell her and then they notice she is visibly shocked and tells them the stardate that she remembers

"if you're correct maybe they never really meant to abandon you guys maybe, maybe they just made a temporary retreat while they came up with a battle plan and in the interim you guys lost the war"

"that's possible plus now that I think about it during the retreat they were chased by about twenty Romulan vessels they may have been destroyed while trying to find a place to come up with some new strategies and thus couldn't come back"

"exactly but we still need to figure out how to get me back to my own time so that I can try and prevent this future from happening"

"that's going to be tricky"

"yes it is by the way is there anyone still fighting the Romulans?"

"in various pockets yes but they are few and far between"

"maybe if I go back things will be different maybe things will turn out better and we win the war and if not maybe we'll at least be more united in trying to get the groups back together to plan a counterattack"

"that's a good idea ok let's do it"

and so they manage to send Jewel back to her correct time unfortunately it only delays the future that she saw because instead of her crew abandoning the battle the Romulans got smarter and managed to destroy two thirds of the attack groups which forced a full retreat so that they could survive.

Ten years later the quadrant was in big trouble the Romulans had won the war and many people didn't think that there was any sort of resistance left. Many planets had long since given up hope of any freedom after hearing about the destruction of the alliance ten years earlier what no one knew was that the war had been waging for the full twenty years it's just that for ten of those twenty it had been waged in secret and in tiny ways that not even most Romulans knew that there was still a war, after all the only things that were happening was a little food missing here, some weapons misplaced there little stuff. In a cave on Vulcan there was a huge surprise waiting for the Romulans though they didn't know it yet

"so we come out tomorrow?"

"that's the plan"

"what will everyone say about it after all we've been considered dead for ten years"

"I know Captain but we haven't been this was the first place we could land safely after all"

"I know Admiral still I wish ambassador Spock were with us still"

"I know I tried to free him but he urged me to go before I was captured"

"yea you have a point there but still did they  _have_  to make his public execution so bloody?"

"yes because he was 'an example for anyone else who decides to rebel against us' so of course it was going to be messy"

"well maybe with us going public if there are any resistances out their we'll be the signal to start fighting back"

"yeah maybe after this I'll retire after all fighting a war is pretty draining"

"I think I'll join you Admiral"

"hey guys I hate to point this out but what if all we do is get ourselves captured?"

"than we'll go to plan b and try and break out that's all"

"sounds simple enough I just hope we don't get captured and are indeed a signal to other resistances"

"let's hope so because otherwise I don't know what we're going to do"

and so they finalize their plans for the next day and then get some sleep. The next day they all get into their prearranged spots and wait for the signal to start their attack and it came at noon with the announcement that the Romulans had finally taken over the entire quadrant, and the Gamma quadrant as well, suddenly though there was an explosion and two people standing up in front of the destroyed screen looking like they had seen better days but also a very welcomed surprise due to the fact that they were wearing Starfleet uniforms

"people of Vulcan hear me now the resistance is not dead like you have thought it's just that it took a long time to get ready for this day this day signals the start of the war again to the rest of those watching if need be we decided to possibly sacrifice our lives to signal that it was time to resist those that have kept us prisoner for so many years so I say to you fight until you can't fight any longer"

and with that the speaker disappears but on Earth the announcement started a thought in two hundred people these people weren't normal people though no, they were the Starfleet officers that had managed to escape the Romulans when they had taken over Federation headquarters all those long years ago plus a few former cadets because they had completed their training in secret and had become valuable officers but they had decided for the most part to forego the ensign role since that really was only so that the officers could gain experience and not have to really worry about a lot of pressure put on them most of the cadets had been promoted straight to Lt. with a few exceptions

"I say we do exactly as she suggested and get started on really fighting these guys"

"I can't say I disagree actually after all we've been under tyrant control for much longer than

the rest of the quadrant"

"you make a valid point Lt. ok so we're agreed that we start our resistance soon?"

the rest agree and they start making plans in another part of the quadrant about fifty

Cardassians were in the process of starting their battle to free their planet before they went any where's else to fight the Romulans which was actually a good plan when people thought about it but there were about nine hundred none Cardassians in on the plan because they were Starfleet officers of nine ships which meant a lot of coordination was constantly going on


	14. Chapter 14

"so we free Cardassia and then where do we go?"

"I'm thinking Bajor and then maybe we can find out where the civilians were taken all those long years ago when the station was evacuated for their safety"

"yea I'd be surprised if Quark even remembers what he told Captain Sisko all those years ago or if he remembered the promise he made to keep the civilians safe"

"agreed"

well in the Gamma Quadrant Quark had indeed remembered what he promised Sisko about protecting the civilians and he'd actually done a fairly good job ok so some of them had died through the years due to illness but that part couldn't be helped plus they had only lost twelve of the twelve hundred civilians that had evacuated DS9 all those years ago and they had secretly found out about the renewed fight on Vulcan and well civilians get bored waiting to hear that they could return home and bored civilians especially those that had parents in Starfleet were prone to do something to keep from getting bored and as it turned out the only thing they could do was play games that turned into training for when the time was right to start fighting back so yea all civilians were now warriors in their own rights

"hey Quark think we can rise up and start fighting back now?"

"it's a good possibility after all on Vulcan the resistance has started up but we're going to have to be careful Jake"

"I know I just wish I knew for a fact that my father is safe"

"you and me both plus my nephew"

"yea well lets get planning we still have a long war ahead of us"

"longer than twenty years?"

"yep longer than twenty years after all we're few and far between we have to first fight so that we can get some form of coordination, then we have to team up with a group and eventually we're all one large group fighting the Romulans until they finally surrender"

"that actually sounds like a decent plan"

"it's the only plan actually"

"well than come on we can't have Starfleet officers beat us in the resistance area"

and so Quark and the civilians all start getting ready for battle by gathering what weapons they had managed to smuggle and start training with them again plus doing a few other things but not much at the moment since they were all concentrating on the battles ahead of them. A few weeks later Vulcan was partially free from Romulan control the capitol was still theirs as were a few major cities but other than that Vulcan was free

"so weapons city is next right?"

"yes it is then it's prison city and then finally the capitol and once we have the capitol we have Vulcan"

"great I only wish the ambassador was alive to see this finally come true"

"I know so do I come on let's get planning"

well two weeks later the resistance finally freed the capitol of Vulcan and they also got a huge surprise at the same time because the Romulans thought they had killed Spock but what had really happened was after they poisoned him and put a knife through his stomach after cutting him up a lot they just dumped his body in an ally well what they didn't know was that there were about twenty Vulcans in that area five of them with medical training so they took Spock to a secret area to get him help and after a few years Spock was strong enough again to get back into the fight not physically most of the time but boy did he have strategies to dish out and a few other things like sneaking in and stealing supplies

"ambassador Spock but how? we saw your execution live"

"thank those that found me and helped me recover"

"if we see them we will now come on we still have a lot of work ahead of us if we're finally going to beat the Romulans once and for all"

"let's do it"

well the officers and Vulcans start getting ships repaired and out of hiding on Vulcan on Cardassia they had finally freed their planet and were now heading towards Bajor

"let's hope that this is enough to at least start the process of freeing Bajor"

"lets"

"hey guys maybe we should think about freeing DS9 first you know so that we have a base of operations a place to resupply and plan attacks"

"not a bad idea let's do it"

and so three weeks later they manage to free DS9 without any problems mainly because they managed to hide their energy signature until they were actually on board and once on board they were actually in several key locations from the start as was the plan so yea they actually managed to do a lot in little time it only took three hours of fighting to get the station back under alliance control

"so now that we have the station back we need to find out where the civilians are and what we can do to start the process of freeing Bajor"

"let's get to it"

well they quickly find out that the civilians were in the Gamma Quadrant and they also found a few plans for the freedom of Cardassia that the officers had made before they had lost hidden deep within the computer and heavily coded so that only Data from the Enterprise could crack it within a matter of hours instead of days or years like the others would have taken

"well Dukat maybe we should use the plans Sisko left behind"

"good thinking Picard except for the fact that the plans were made for if they were only gone a few months not ten years"

"you have a point might as well make our own plans but maybe we could modify some of these plans for our own use"

"maybe but it's not very likely"

as it turns out they did manage to modify the plans good enough for their own uses plus they had found Sisko and his men deep in hiding on the planets surface

"well Captain Sisko think you're ready for round two of war?"

"yes Captain I am"

"let's do it"

a few hours after Sisko was back on board his station the civilians came through the wormhole having beaten the Romulans on that side and leaving it to the Dominion to finish the little bit that was left

"well Captain I told you I could take care of the civilians"

"I see twelve missing Quark"

"is it my fault that the enforced hiding in bad conditions made them sick?"

"guess not but still it's good to know that you managed to handle them quite well"

"not only that Captain but we're all ready for another fight with the Romulans you see we've been training in secret due to bordem"

"they're not officially officers but that might work to our advantage alright we'll see how things work out with them fighting some of the battles, gathering intelligence, and stealing supplies for us"

"works for me oh and you'll be shocked when you see how much your son has grown and matured both physically and mentally"

as it turned out Sisko was indeed shocked but he quickly recovered as they got ready for battle. On Vulcan the ships had finally been repaired, tested and gone through several battle tests

"I think it's safe to say that we're ready to go to our next destination which I think is Bajor"

"what about Earth Admiral?"

"we need more people before we can attempt that Lt. but don't worry once we have more forces we'll take back Earth besides I have a feeling that there's about a dozen or so resistances on Earth right now just waiting for our return"

well it took them about a month but they finally reached the station and they were gladly welcomed and two months after they joined the battle Bajor was free and everyone was ready to fight for Earth

"ok than here's the plan we go to Earth get into orbit and beam down at several locations and start fighting and if at all possible meet up with any resistance cell in the area"

and so about two years later they had the supplies and men they needed from freeing camps and stations for a full scale assault on the Romulans on Earth and man did they fight it took five more years twelve thousands ships and many lives before Earth was finally freed

"you lose now surrender peacefully and we  _might_  be lenient"

and so a few months later a treaty was signed and with the signing of the treaty came the official end to the war naturally there were still a few skirmishes while the news traveled but within a year all fighting ceased and peace reigned. Jewel had decided to retire after the treaty was signed so that the younger generation could take up the duty of protecting the galaxy and exploring new worlds, new lives, and new civilizations but no matter how many officers went through the training to become one one thing was always the same only the best of the best served on the  _USS JEWEL_  and all officers were trained in at least the basic uses of the bow and arrow and those serving on the _Jewel_ got more advanced training.


End file.
